warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaanesh
Slaanesh is the Chaos God of Lust, Excess, Pleasure, Perfection and Hedonism. Slaanesh typically appears in a form which is a woman on the right side and a man on the left with two sets of devilish horns growing from its head. It can however assume any form; male, female, hermaphrodite or asexual, but prefers male bodies. Its sacred number is six. It is known as the Prince of Chaos or Prince of Pleasure. In the name Slaanesh is a corruption of the Chaos term Slaaneth (Slaa meaning "ecstasy" or "pleasure" and Neth meaning "lord" or "prince"; hence, the Prince of Pleasure). Slaanesh came into existence during the time the Eldar call The Fall. He was born from the Warp-reflection of the decadence of the Eldar. The Birthcry of Slaanesh created the Eye of Terror and slew most Eldar (and their gods, except for Khaine, who was dispersed into many pieces), the Harlequin, and those Eldar who very far away from the Eldar Worlds. Slaanesh is served primarily by the Emperor's Children, hedonistic psychopaths who wield unique sonic weaponry in battle. Slaaneshi daemons include: Daemonettes, feminine creatures whose seductive bodies are at contrast with their grotesque claws and lightning speed; Steeds, lurid snakelike creatures who lash with their prehensile tongues in combative support of their riders; and the Greater Daemon, the Keeper of Secrets, a huge and indescribible creature whose very prescence is capable of bringing the bravest warrior to his knees in simultaneous waves of anguish and ecstasy. The symbol of Slaanesh combines the conventional symbols for male and female, although it is seldom worn openly by his followers. In its place they often wear items of jewelry bearing erotic motifs. Followers dress in robes which are often opened to leave the right side of the chest uncovered, a requirement of many of the rituals involved in his worship. Pastel and electric shades are the chief colours, although white is often used as well. These colours are also sometimes carried over into everyday wear, although they may be modified to fit in with current fashions. Regardless of any considerations, all Slaanesh followers wear garb of sensuously high quality. Slaanesh has a neutral attitude to many of the gods of Chaos, and is generally too caught up in his own pleasures to be interested in alliances and co-operation. Particular enemies are the followers of Khorne, whose belief in death is completely opposed to Slaanesh's principle of a life of unrestricted sensual extremes. Followers of Nurgle and Tzeentch are subject to Slaanesh's usual neutral attitude." - Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness Slaanesh and the Eldar The birth of Slaanesh marked the downfall of the Eldar. Their homeworlds were destroyed by the shockwave, along with many of the craft-worlds they created to escape the disaster. But the destruction of their homes and the death of their brethren was not the only disaster for the Eldar. Slaanesh proceeded to combat the very gods of the Eldar, slaying all but two, Khaine and Cegorach. Born by the actions of the Eldar, Slaanesh has fed on the race ever since. When an Eldar dies, Cegorach and Slaanesh fight over his soul, as Cegorach wants to save it and Slaanesh to devour it. The Eldar have taken many steps to defend themselves against the attacks of Slaanesh, including strict codex and rules, and Soulstones that shield the souls of the fallen against the jaws of Slaanesh. The sadistic Dark Eldar do not protect themselves against Slaanesh, and their souls are devoured even as they live. Prey to Slaanesh, they have been turned into his image: wicked, corrupted, soul-drinking monsters who regard other beings as little more than toys. Category:Chaos Gods